1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of mail boxes, and more particularly to a security mail box.
2. Description of the Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,432,843; 4,037,780; 4,333,603; 4,361,271; 5,143,284 and 5,148,974 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse security mail boxes.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient and practical security mail box.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a need for a new and improved security mail box and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.